t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan
We are RiverClan. We spend much time in the rivers or lakes. We are kind and try to help the other Clans when they need it. RiverClan was given an unpleasent reputation be cause of its past leader, Whitestar, which I am working hard on, at this time. Although we are low on cats for now, my deputy, Dawnlight and I are working on that, as well. we do protect our territory when it is needed, from invaders. We do allow ShadowClan, NightClan, and MarshClan to walk into it, so long as it's not to attack. ~ Fernstar Ferntail.png|Fernstar Rippplepaww.png|Ripplefrost Silverwind.jpg|Dawnlight echonight.png|Echonight Screenshot 2014-07-31-10-08-43.png|Icyclaw Members Leader: Fernstar -'' A long-haired brown she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. Also has an abnormaly bushy tail. 'Deputy: Appleblossom'' -'' A bright auburn tabby with white spots, and an apple-shaped shaving shaved unto her soft fur, and her eyes are a bright green. She has many battle scars on her paws, stomach and her face. ''Medicine Cat: Birchseeker'' - A light brown tabby tom, with darker brown stripes, a white paw and tail, and bright forest green eyes 'Warriors '-'' Toms and she-cats without kits'' *'Quietheart - '''A pretty Shorthaired she-cat with a dusty tan pelt. Has foresty green eyes, and darker stripes along fur. *'Dawnlight - 'A short-haired grayish blue she-cat with one light blue, almost white eye. *'Streamlight - A medium haired silver tabby she-cat, which stripes are now faintly turning pale due to age, right light green and left light blue eyes *'Icetail'- A white she cat with white eyes *'Winterfur' - A white she-cat with icy blue eyes, gray ears and black paws *'Riverbliss'- A long haired she-cat with snowy white fur, blue eyes and a kind personality *'Bramblestripe'- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes *'Echonight -' A beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat with emerald eyes, pure white paws, and a black nose. *'Thistleheart'- A light brown tabby tom with black stripes, blue eyes, and black ears, and a horribly scarred left eye '' *'Frostfoot-''' A handsome tom with sky blue eyes and some black patches on his back and his right paw,He has some white patches that look like frost on his fur. *'Frozentime'- A white (with misty gray stripes on back, and face) short-haired tom with misty gray splotches on all four feet, and vivid sky blue eyes and claws reinforced with sharpened falcon talons. *'Ripplefrost'- Grey tabby tom with darker stripes, blue eyes, and white right paw and white tail tip. '' 'Apprentices' - '''Warriors in training (over 6 moons of age, in training to become warriors)' *'Featherpaw -' a light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes and white paws and white muzzle with ice blue eyes. *'Dunepaw-''' A tan she-cat with brown speckles along back, and green eyes. (daughter of Fernstar)'' *'Hunter - '''A pure black tom with a left white paw, icy blue eyes, and deep scars all over his body that always remain crimson blood red. '''Queens' - She-cats who are pregnant or nursing kits ''' '''Kits -Toms and She-cats under 6 moons of age Dawnkit -'a pale tan tabby she-cat with one left black paw and one brown right paw. She has soft aqua green eyes and has one black ring around each of her paws. She has a soft snow white muzzle, tail tip, and hind paws. From the tip of her tail, white rings form along her spine to the top of her head. '''Elders '-''' ''Older cats who have become too fragile for clan duties'' Deceased - Dead *'Riverbliss-' crushed by tree. '' '''We please recommend that no warrior, apprentice, kit, elder, rogue, loner, deceased cat make any changes to this.'